


Sing To Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has loved music his entire life. When he finally gets a job as a chorus teacher, he is delighted and nervous and just so excited. But what would happen if he fell for a student?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this after my chorus class took a trip to Washington..I don't know how this fic will end up, but yea. I hope you like it! I also have this posted to wattpad..my username on wattpad is also zapniall

Louis walked around the classroom. Arranging and re-arranging the piles of music that lay on top of the piano. He turned to the white board and once again, sprayed it with the cleaner. He watched the cleaner run down the board like raindrops racing down a window. He wiped away the racing drops before they could reach the ledge. He moved back to the piano fiddling with the keys, making sure the piano was still in tune (even though he hasn't even touched the piano since he got it tuned that morning). It was safe to say that Louis was extremely nervous and anxious.

It was Louis' first day as the Newwall Green High School in Wythenshawe choir teacher. When he saw the ad for the job in the paper, he rushed to the school right away. He had gone to school for 4 years to receive his bachelor in music, and that was 5 years ago. Since then he has been going from job to job. He went from working at a bakery, to working in a coffee shop, to even working in a book store. He never once got the chance to teach his one true passion; music. 

Of course, there were tons of job opportunities in Manchester, but he never went for them. He always said,"I'll go for the next one." He didn't like to admit it, but he was scared. He loved music, it was his everything. But he was scared to finally commit himself to a job. to get up eachmorning and leave for school. dealing with both beautifully behaved students and the ones who think theyre badass. He actually considered forgetting about music, letting his fear take over him.

His best mate and flat roomie, Liam Payne talked him into facing his fear and going for a job. "Louis you love music, why wouldn't you want to work with music every day. Teaching kids how to sing and hope that they would go on in life loving music just as much as you do." Liam said to him one morning. Louis bit his lip and looked down at his bare feet. "What if they don't like me or I'm not accepted or I'm the reason they start hating music." Louis said quietly. "You have to take risks in life, Lou. Will everyone like you? No. Will they all respect you? No. Will they all leave your class loving music? No. But there will be those few students who make going to your job everyday enjoyable. Those students who truly love singing and love having you as a teacher." Liam said with his big puppy eyes. Louis pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top. "You're right. I do love music." Louis whispered quietly. 

Louis began singing at the mere age of 3. He'd skip around his house singing songs that he had simply made up. Songs like "I'm climbing the stairs and going to bed because mummy says its my bed time" and "I hate brushing my teeth I don't want to brush my teeth but mummy says if I don't then they will all fall out".

When he turned 5 and started primary school, his teacher had given him a Bon Jovi CD. "This is my favorite CD and I want to share it with my favorite little singer." She had said when she handed little Louis the reflective disc. Louis smiled big as he examined the CD, sticking his finger through the middle and giggling when he realized he could see his reflection on the surface. 

When Louis got home that day, he showed the CD to his mum and she went to her room and came back with a CD player. She took the CD from Louis and put it into the player, handing Louis the headphones and pressing play. From that day on he skipped around the house singing Bon Jovi, skipped around the classroom singing Bon Jovi, and skipped around in public singing Bon Jovi. everyone smiled and talked out the little boy belting out the Bon Jovi lyrics. 

"And I will love you, baby - Always. and I'll be there forever and a day - always I'll be there till the stars don't shine till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme and I know when I die, you'll be on my mind and I'll love you - always." He'd sing to his mum whenever she was feeling down . She would smile big and pull Louis into a tight hug."where would I be without my little boo bear." She'd say to him. 

As the years went by, Louis listened to more music and found more songs to sing. He got into acting and auditioned for every musical, and he always got the parts. "Your voice is so pure and from the heart." The directors would say and Louis would flash them a beaming smile. 

When he was 16 and getting ready to pursue his dreams in music, he came out as gay. His mum hugged him tight and his friends accepted him. 

\--

The bell rang and kids began filing into the small spaced classroom. Louis held his breath for a minute as the students piled in and eyed him up, he was the fresh meat of the school. Young, attractive, and vulnerable. Louis turned to the freshly cleaned board to write his name on it. He went over in his head what he was going to say to them. Even though it was his first day, the kids have been in school for a while, it was January 2nd. The kids just got back from Christmas break. 

It was his first day and he was going to tell the kids about a trip they'll be taking in exactly one month. The trip is to Washington DC for a concert at the Kennedy Center. While roaming the Internet a few months back, he found out about this concert. He called the center and asked what the qualifications would be. Last week, he went to the board of education with this idea and they laughed at him. "You haven't even started teaching and you already want to bring them on a trip. A trip to America! You're absolutely crazy, Mr. Tomlinson." The super attendant had said to him. Louis bit his tongue hard to keep back the cuss words he wanted to throw at everyone for acting like he was an idiot for even suggesting such a trip. He took a deep breath and looked the super attendant square in the eyes. "Sir, I begin teaching in a week, yes. And maybe it is a crazy idea to want to bring these kids to Washington, but I think it will be a life changing experience. How many of these kids do you think actually get the chance to go to America? Let alone DC? How many of these kids will ever be able to say they performed on stage at the John F. Kennedy Center. Singing a piece of music that was once the words of John F. Kennedy, but were formed into a song. I may be new and I may be in over my head, but I want these students to leave my class with this experience to look back on. And if kids paying their way through this trip is your concern, I have talked to the people at the Kennedy Center and they have generally lowered the cost of the trip. I explained to them that diversity is something people love to see and they agreed. I will hold numerous fund raisers just so that every single student is able to go. I've putten a lot of thought and hard work into this. Please let me take these kids to DC and have an experience they will never forget."

The super attendant grunted an approval for Louis' trip. He was still skeptical of this short man with the radiant blue eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to say no to Louis. No one could.

\--

After a few minutes, the door stopped opening and closing and the students were all seated on the risers soundly. Louis looked amongst the kids, ranging from the ages of 16-18. There were only 10 kids in the whole class which he was okay with. Large classes were always over whelming, with the constant talking and bickering. Louis never liked being apart of large classes so he knew he'd never be able to teach one. The anxiety building up inside of him at the mere thought of teaching a class with over 12 kids in it.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Tomlinson and I am your new chorus teacher." Louis said in his utmost chirpiest voice, taking the time to smile brightly at each student. "Before we start anything, I need to take attendance. Just raise your hand or say here." He said as he turned to his lap top that sat on top of the piano, opening up the attendance list. He skimmed through the list quick before reading each name aloud:  
"Alyssa Arton" "here"  
"Gwen Carter" "here"  
"Louise Davis" "present"  
"Niall Horan" a blond boy sitting on the last row of the risers stood up abruptly. Smiling big and pulling his green and black SnapBack from his head, reviling his tussled and messy blond hair. "I'm right here." He said, his Irish accent thick. Louis smiled at the boy, making note that he was definitely the class clown as the girls around Niall giggled.  
"Okay then, Brian Jorlen." "Here"  
"Mark Lane." "Here"  
"Brenda London." "Here"  
"Zayn Malik." "Right here, mate" a deep voice came from next to Niall. Louis looked at where the voice came from, his skin was tan. Tattoos spiraling up one of his arms. His hair was black and layed flatly on his head. He wore dark colors, looking to come off as the bad boy. He definitely achieved that look Louis thought to himself. Zayn smirked at Louis before he continued reading down the list.  
"Maria Perkins." "Hi!"  
"Hi, Jane Quinn." "Here."  
"Harry Styles." Louis looked up as he finished reading off the list, a boy seated on the other side of Niall raised his hand timidly, biting into his lip as he yelled out a quiet 'here'. Louis couldn't help but gaze at the boy. His hair was curly and arranged so that his dark brown curls layed swiftly across his forehead. His eyes were large and a stunning emerald green. The boy met Louis' gaze before looking down quickly, a light pink blush traveling up his neck and to his cheeks. 

Louis gulped and looked down at his computer screen, clicking on 'send attendance sheet' before looking back up at the class. He smiled at the class, but his eyes retorted back up to the curly haired lad. Something about him sent chills down Louis' spine. The boy grinned and looked down at his hands, the blush spreading across his face again.

Louis smiled to himself before he snapped out of it. 'Having thoughts about a student is highly inappropriate.' He recited to himself. He straightened out his poster and cleared his throat. "I'd like to assign you to sections. So I'll call your name and just sing to me 'do, re, me, fa, sol, la, ti, do' in rhythm." All the girls in the room squirmed as they looked around, the fear of singing in front of one another hitting them like a brick wall. "Don't be scared. No one will judge you." Louis said in a soothing tone with a big smile as he directed his attention towards the girls who got fidgety in their spot on the riser. The girls seemed to calm. Calming people had always been something Louis was very good at.

Growing up with multiple sisters and a single mother, he was always the one to cheer them up when they were down or listen to their problems. He never liked seeing them (or anyone for that matter) anxious or frighten. He would always place a hand on their shoulder and look them in the eye, saying reassuring thoughts to them with a wide smile. 

Louis called up all the girls first. Looking them in the eye and smiling before they start singing, giving them a boost of confidence as his grin always grew wider whenever they hit a higher note. By the time he got through all the girls, placing some as altos and some as sopranos; each girl had a smile on their face. Feeling proud of themselves and quite confident in their singing. 

The boys lined up next, they all looked relatively calm. Boys never got as nervous as girls it seemed, Louis never understood why. It just was how things were. Louis placed Brian and Mark in the teners, he then turned to Niall who had taken his hat off again. Revealing his messy blond hair. "Okay, Niall. Your turn." Louis said. Niall began to sing. His voice was crisp and a mix of a tener and bass. His voice was smooth and his Irish accent peaked out at random moments making Louis giggle a little. When Niall was done he smiled bright and stared at Louis. "Well done, Niall. I'm going to put you with the bass'." Louis said. He would have stuck him with the teners, but Niall seemed to have trouble hitting the higher notes and he didn't want him to remember chorus as a struggle.

Louis turned to Zayn next, his smug smirk still plastered to his face. Zayn began singing without any warning. Louis was taken aback by how pure Zayns voice was, like it truly came from the heart. His voice was deep, but he hit the high notes magically. Making Louis' eyes widen as he held out the last 'do'. "Fantastic, Zayn. I'm going to put you with the bass' too." Louis was going to put him in the teners, but his voice was deeper and he may sound a bit off with a bunch of high pitched boys. 

Louis' heart began to race un expectantly as he turned to Harry. 'What is wrong with you? He is a child and your student.' Louis thought to himself as he forced a smile to the young boy. "Should I start?" Harry asked. Louis grinned at the boys' innocent question and nodded. Louis wasnt sick and twisted and would not let himself do anything he would ever regret. 

Harry began singing and Louis nearly fell over. His voice was deep and raspy. Oh god was it raspy. Like he was a pack a day smoker, but it was a sexy raspy that made Louis swoon. When Harry finished Louis didn't know what to say. Whether he should fall to his knees and kiss Harry's feet or resign right now because of the entirely inappropriate thoughts he was having of the boy right now. "Em..sir?" Harry said, snapping Louis out of his daze. "Oh sorry, bass." Louis said quickly as he turned to face his piano. He listened to the three friends high five at the fact that they were all placed in the same section. 

Louis kick himself mentally for clamming up in front of the boy. The boy that was no more than 16 or 17 and his student. Falling for a student never once crossed his mind and he could never let it happen. He bit the inside of his cheek hard as he turned back to the class, avoiding Harry all together. This was how the year would go, avoiding Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this on wattpad for anyone who prefers to read there! My wattpad is zapniall

"This new teacher is crazy." Niall said as he plopped down onto Harry's bed, looking through the music Mr. Tomlinson had given them to practice. "Right? I mean how can we possibly learn this shit in just one month?" Zayn said as he placed himself in Harry's desk chair. 

Harry shuffled in behind the two boys, dropping his bag on the ground and placing himself on the bed next to Niall. He fingered the booklet of music Mr. Tomlinson had given them that day. Anger was bubbling up inside of him as Niall and Zayn continued to talk badly about the teacher. Harry didn't know where this sudden rush of anger was coming from, why did he care about what they were saying about Mr. Tomlinson? All three of them talked badly about their teachers nearly everyday, why was the talk about Mr. Tomlinson making him so mad? 

"Haz?" Harry snapped out of his trail of thought and looked up to see both Niall and Zayn staring at him. "Yea?" He said looking between them. "What do you think of the new teacher?" Niall asked as he turned his body so that he was facing Harry more. "I think he's nice." Harry mumbled as he fiddled his thumbs. "He drops on us a trip to Washington in one month, gives us this huge booklet of music, and tells us we HAVE to practice every single night because he will be quizzing us every class. Yea, Harry. He's real nice." Zayn said as he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration at the younger lad. Harry shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to look up at his mates because they would be able to see the anger in his eyes. He wanted to pounce on Zayn and make him take back his words, force him to like Mr. Tomlinson. But why would he do that? Why is he getting so angry over nothing? What is wrong with him? 

Harry shook his head back and forh a few times. to Zayn and Niall he was just fixing his hair, but Harry was just trying to clear his head. He looked up at his best mates, his head feeling fuzzy from all the questions and emotions circling around his brain. He forced a smile to Zayn and nodded,"you're right. What an ass." He looked back down at his hands, fidgeting them around. " 'Atta boy." Zayn said as he stood up from the chair and headed to the door. "I gotta get home. Niall, you coming?" Zayn asked as he opened Harry's bedroom door. "Cya tomorrow, Harry!" Niall cheered as he hopped off the bed and skipped to the door. "And don't forget to practice!" Niall said in a high pitched voice, mocking Mr. Tomlinson. Harry forced out a fake laugh as the two lads walked out the door and pulled it shut behind them. Harry grabbed his pillow and flung it at the door. "He doesn't even sound like that." He muttered as he got off the bed and began to take off his uniform. 

\--

"Get some sweets too!" Liam called out as Louis opened the front door. "Anything else, honey?" Louis called out with a chuckle as he idled in the open door. "Just get the sweets, Louis!" Liam hollered back trying to sound stern, but Louis could hear the laughter in his voice. He walked out of the flat and closed the door behind him. He walked to his car swiftly, wanting to get out of the cold January air which was piercing his tanned skin. He slid into the driver seat of his car, turning it on and pulling out of the driveway. 

He drove down the busy street, buildings and trees flashing by on his sides. He thought back to his first week of teaching. How stressed he has been trying to teach the kids the new music. They weren't getting it as quickly as he wanted and its obvious that only two out of the ten students were actually practicing. He didn't want to come off as the bitchy teacher, but he couldn't help himself. He thought back to today's class. How he completely broke down at the end.

\--

"Why aren't any of you practicing?! Why should I come here each day and work my ass off just for you kids to not practice and take any of this seriously?" Louis shouted at the class after they failed to get a section of the song right again. A few of them shared sideways glances while others snickered at Louis' use of 'ass'. He rolled his eyes at their immaturity and turned his attention toward the three boys in the bass section. "Have you three even attempted to look at the music? You're all flat and off pitch and sound completely lost! Why did you sign up for this class if you weren't even going to contribute!" Louis yelled as he clenched his fist. He knew he needed to calm down but he just couldn't get a grip on his anger, he felt the urge to just storm out of the classroom and ram his fist into one of the many lockers that littered the halls. 

"We like to sing and we like this class but you're making us all fucking miserable." Zayn blurted out as he stood up on the risers and walked off. "I'm going to the office, no need to try and send me." Zayn huffed out as he slung his backpack on and walked out of the class. Louis watched after him, his anger bubbling up more and more. How was he making the class miserable? He was just trying to teach them good music! Maybe if they all weren't such assholes they'd be easier to teach. "Review your parts." Louis muttered as he stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. 

He slumped into his desk chair and the tears started to spill. He wiped at his eyes hard as the tears fell like rain drops, soaking his cheeks. He huffed and puffed as he banged his fist against his desk. He just wanted to teach them music and bring them on a life changing trip, why were they so stubborn and just flat out rude and unappreciative? Louis wondered if pursuing his dream was even worth it at this point. If these kids weren't going to appreciate him then why should he even continue to try? He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the glass picture frame that sat in front of him. It was a picture of his mum and four younger sisters, the tears welled up in his eyes again. What he would give to have all them under his arm right now. They always appreciated him, loved him. Maybe it was time for him to go home. Louis grabbed his phone and dialed his mum, placing the phone to his ear as he rested his forehead against the desk.   
"Hello?"  
"Mum" Louis broke into sobs at the sound of his mothers sweet voice.  
"Louis baby! What's wrong?"  
Louis explained to her through sobs his week, how excited he was for this job and now how much he hates it. How the kids hate him. How he wants to come home and is ready to write a letter of resignation. He wiped his sleeve against his face when he was done, trying to dry the once again tear soaked face. His mum was silent on the other end, absorbing everything Louis had just said.   
"Mum?"  
"No."  
"No? No what, Mum?"   
"No you're not coming home. You're not leaving your job because one kid back talked. You're not giving up music because you had a break down. You're going to continue this job and be mature about everything. I love you Louis, but this is the real world honey. Not everyone will like you and you just need to deal with it. Now clean yourself up and make your lesson plans for next week, baby. Okay?"   
Louis slumped back into his chair, staring up at the white ceiling. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and lightly chewed. She was right. She was always right. He's a professional now and professionals don't just up and leave when the situation gets hard. It just wouldn't be right.   
"Okay."  
"I love you, Louis."  
"Love you too, Mum."

\--

Louis walked down the aisle of assorted foods, his eyes drifting across the many labels plastered to each package and can. He stopped in front of the tomato sauces, glancing at the different kinds. Some had spices in them, some had whole tomatoes in them, and some were labeled as 'all natural gluten free'. "Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis jumped at the sound of his name, his eyes being pulled away from the sauces to rest on a curly haired lad. Louis' breath hitched as he stared at the young boy, his student. 

"H-hi Harry." Louis stuttered out as he moved back and forth on his feet. Harry looked down at the ground, intertwining his fingers together and biting his lip. He looked up at Louis and god he was beautiful. His dark curls layed so gently across his forehead and his green eyes were so radiantly bright. Louis bit his lip hard, urging these feelings for the younger boy out of his mind. The boy was merely 16, getting hot in the face and so nervous around him was extremely wrong. But it must just be the fact that Louis hasn't had a sexual partner in so long, he can't possibly have a 'crush' on the kid. He can't, can't he? 

"Erm..Mr. Tomlinson, sir..I uh.." Harry stuttered out, glancing up at Louis only to look back down at his shoes."I wanted to apologize on..um..on behalf of Zayn. He just gets worked up over little things and yea. And I'll get Zayn and Niall to practice more, we'll um we'll work harder in class." Louis tilted his head slightly, looking the boy up and down. It took a lot out of him to come up to Louis and say this, he could tell by the expression on Harry's face. Louis let out a sigh and moved a little closer to him, placing his hand on the boys shoulder. "It's okay, Harry. I'm sorry for getting so worked up today in class. I plan on apologizing on Monday, I don't want everyone to hate me." Louis said as he retracted his hand from Harry's shoulder, turning his head back towards the cans as to avoid Harry's eyes. "You don't make the class miserable, well atleast not for me. I enjoy you as a teacher and I could never hate you." Harry said quietly, tipping back on his heels a bit as he talked. Louis grinned and turned back to the boy, Harry smiled back. His dimples popping out and his eyes capturing a sparkle. 

Louis was the one to break the gaze, letting out a fake cough as he took a step back from the boy. Looking around the aisle at nothing in particular. "Okay Mr. Tomlinson. I'll see you Monday." Harry said as he walked around Louis, his arm lighting brushing against Louis'. Goosebumps ran up his arms at the slight touch, Louis closed his eye and took a deep breath. Urging himself to not look back and watch the boy walk away. To not look at harry's petite arse as he walked away. 

\--

Harry walked down the street carrying the milk his mum had sent him to the store for in his hand. He smiled to himself, thinking about his encounter with Louis in the store. He had been absentmindedly roaming the aisles when he caught sight of the man. His hair messy from his fingers being run through them countless times, his sweat pants handing low on his hips, his tight maroon shirt showing off his toned stomach, and his sweatshirt hanging loosely over his body. He didn't look like the teacher Harry had been admiring for the past week, no. He looked like the most gorgeous man Harry had ever seen and it took everything in him to not pounce on Louis right then and there. 

Ever since Harry was 13, he knew he wasn't like the other boys. They all talked about which girl had the best arse and which girl they wanted to date. Harry played along in their conversations, but he never looked at a girls arse and was like 'damn'. He found some girls attractive, but he never wanted to date one of them. Maybe hold their hand and give a light hug, but nothing more. Harry would look at boys and feel something for them. He would get these butterflies in the pit of his stomach whenever an attractive boy looked his way. Whenever he was out in public and an older man winked at him, he would blush and try to hide behind his mum. He knew he wasn't like the other boys because the other boys didn't want to kiss and touch other boys. 

Harry didn't fully accept himself as gay until his mum asked him one morning if he was. "Wha-" Harry began to say as he choked on his toast. "A mother knows her son. I see the way you look at other boys and when girls are blatantly flirting with you and you have no reaction. Harry dear, are you?" His mum asked placing her hand on top of his. Harry bit his lip hard as the word 'gay' circled his mind. He didn't want to be known as the gay kid, but he also couldn't change who he was. An unexpectant tear trickled down his cheek. "Baby." Anne cooed as she wiped the tear away with her free hand. "I-I think I am. I think-I think I'm gay. I'm gay, mum. I am." Harry chocked out, tears falling harder now as the realization set in. 

"Harry!" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around to see a car pulled over to the curb and the driver side window rolled down. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Louis called from the window. Harry clutched his heart and let out a deep breath as he moved towards the car. "Yea, but I'm fine." Harry replied as he moved the milk from one hand to the other. "Can I give you a ride home?" Louis asked. Harry smiled and nodded eagerly, racing over to the passenger side. He slid into the seat, placing the gallon of milk on the floor and buckling his seatbelt. Louis smiled at him before he pulled away from the curb and drove down the road. 

The ride was silent except for Harry giving directions on how to get to his house. Harry chewed his bottom lip, glancing over at Louis every now and then. When Louis would glance at Harry, he would look straight ahead. Embarrassed at the fact that he had been caught staring. Louis would chuckled lightly and then they'd repeat the process until Louis pulled up outside of Harry's house. 

Louis let out a breath before turning to Harry. His blue eyes wide and bright. Harry smiled, Louis was so beautiful. The most beautiful man he had ever seen. Harry's stomach was full of butterflies, fluttering around as if they were trapped. He wanted to lunged forward and kiss Louis. Kiss him hard and long. He wanted Louis to whisper sweet nothing's into his ear and make him feel special. Harry wanted Louis. Even though Louis was his teacher and this type of relationship was frowned upon, Harry wanted it. But the only problem was that Louis most likely didn't feel the same way. Why would he? He was just a 16 year old boy. Louis wants a man, not a boy. 

"You have pretty eyes." Louis said softly. Harry looked into his eyes. Did he just imagine that or did louis really say it? Harry smiled wide, his grin stretching from ear to ear. Louis reached forward and pressed his index finger into one of Harry's dimples. Harry giggled and that was it. Harry was going to be the man of Louis' dreams.

Harry leaned forward quickly, pressing his pink lips to Louis'. At first, he just sat there. His lips pressed to Louis'. No movement, just pressing. Harry began to realize that maybe this wasn't a good idea and maybe Louis will tell the principle and get him expelled. Harry went to pull back when Louis' hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back into the kiss. Louis moved his lips against Harry's. Harry followed suit, their lips moving in sync. Harry laced his fingers into Louis' hair, pulling him harder against his lips. Louis swiped his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Harry opened his mouth slightly and Louis' tongue slid in. Rubbing against Harry's tongue and flicking the roof of his mouth. 

Harry moaned into Louis' mouth as he slid his hands down the back of his shirt. Feeling Louis' smooth skin. Louis pulled away and pressed his forehead to Harry's, both breathless and eyes closed. "Fuck, Harry. I-I'm your teacher." Louis said as be quickly pulled his hands from Harry's neck and moved back. Harry frowned, not quite understanding why Louis' mood changed so quickly. "Harry..um..I-please get out." Louis said as he turned forward in his seat. Harry's vision went blurry as his eyes formed tears. No. He wasn't going to let Louis see him cry. He grabbed the milk and raced out of the car. 

He ran into the house without looking back once. He dropped the milk off in the kitchen and raced up the stairs. He slammed his door and collapsed onto his bed, his eyes dripping like a faucet as he cried into his pillow. Louis kissed him and then kicked him out of his car. Zayn was right after all, he is an asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short..I have this on wattpad too, My username is zapniall and the title is sing to me

Louis stormed into his flat, dropping the groceries off on the table and scurrying to his bedroom. "Lou?" Liam called out, but Louis ignored him. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to bang his head against the wall for a few hours. 

He slammed his door and stood there for a minute. The memory of Harry's lips pressed to his, Harry's large hands placed generously on the back of his neck, the feeling of Harry's curls brushing against his forehead, the way harry tasted of light cinnamon and innocence. These memories of no more than ten minutes ago circled Louis' mind like race cars on a track. His body was going numb from the thought of the boy, how good it felt to hold him. To feel his hair twisted in his fingers. To feel his lips against his own, the way they were both smooth and rough. When Louis felt that all too familiar sensation of heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, that's when he stopped himself from rejoicing in the memories. 

Louis through his hands up to his hair, gripping his chestnut strands in his hands and tugging harshly. The pain from his hair being pulled against his scalp felt good, almost like he was releasing all the emotions running through him. Releasing them into the air where they would drift around silently and eventually disappear. He tugged a little harder, letting the pain take over him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the pain even more. But instead of seeing darkness and feeling the pain, he saw Harry. 

Harry in Louis' car, his eyes wide in shock and confusion as Louis removed himself from the grips of the younger lad. The expression on his face quickly changing to sadness and still confusion. Not understanding why Louis shoved him away so harshly. Harry thought they both wanted this, he thought that Louis kissing back meant that he wanted Harry. Wanted to take their relationship further than just teacher-student. So Louis ripping away like that tore his fragile self up.

Louis let go of his hair and opened his eyes, but the picture of Harry so hurt was everywhere he looked. He didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to be here anymore. He snogged a sixteen year old boy. A boy with a family and friends that he could run and tell to about what Louis had just done. Louis will lose his job, everything he worked so hard for down the drain. All because he couldn't control his urges, he couldn't say no and push Harry away when he so gingerly pressed his lips to Louis'. He couldn't let the little peck go and act as though nothing happened. No. He let his instincts take over and he lunged into Harry, letting his tongue lick throughout the boys mouth. Allowing his fingers to tangle within his curly locks. He allowed himself to loose control.

Louis moved to the bed. He needed to do something, something to get his head to start thinking straight. he needed to make himself feel something, rather than pure numbness. He grabbed the edge of the duvet on the bed and ripped it off followed by the sheet and mattress cover. He fell onto the naked mattress, rubbing his forehead hard against the white material. Feeling the burn on his forehead as he rubbed it harder against the mattress. "Lou?" Louis stopped his movement and listened as Liam entered the room. 

Liam looked at the bed torn apart and Louis lying limp on the bare mattress. He let out a breathless sigh and moved towards the bed. He was used to Louis having fits and going hysteric. It was just something Louis did weekly. He was an emotional person, always has been and always will be. The slightest of situations will set him off, making him bubble with rage or break down in sobs. Whatever it was that Louis was feeling, Liam was always there. He didn't ignore Louis' whirlwind of emotions, he accepted it. Always cradling Louis in his arms and listening to him talk. He'd stroke his hair and listen until Louis was done.

Liam and Louis have always been close. Close as in cuddling, holding hands, and soft kisses being placed over each others face. They've been like this since they became best friends when they were ten. People always gave the two boys odd looks when they would hold hands in public, but they didn't care. They believed that them touching and being so close is what made their friendship work so well. It made them both feel good to know that they always had a shoulder to cry on or someone to cradle them when they're feeling sick or someone to just show them physical love no matter what.

At sixteen, when Louis told Liam he was gay, Liam's only reaction was,"does this mean we can't cuddle anymore?!" Louis laughed at Liam's worried look and shook his head. "We can cuddle even when both of us are married and have children." So needless to say, their closeness, to other people, may seem as sexual or a more than friends relationship, but it wasn't. It was how they expressed their love and care for one another. They loved one another like a brother, nothing more and nothing less. 

Liam rolled Louis off of his stomach and onto his side. He layed down on the bed, wrapping his arms securely around Louis' petite waste and pulling him so that his back was against Liam's front. Liam nuzzled his nose in the nape of Louis' neck and took a deep breath,"what happened?" He asked quietly. 

Louis closed his eyes, engulfing in the warmth of Liam's body cradling his own. He wanted to just lie here and never get up again. Lie here in the safety of Liam's strong arms and in this room where nothing bad has ever and will ever happen. Liam was quiet, he was waiting for Louis to tell him what happened. But Louis wasn't sure if he could or should tell him. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he opened his mouth to talk,"I did something bad." Louis mumbled quietly. Liam remained silent, waiting for Louis to continue."I-I can loose my job." The tears began to fall down Louis' face more and more as he spoke the words out loud. "I just snogged one of my students" 

Louis closed his eyes as the words fell from his mouth. He waited for Liam's reaction, expecting him to rip away from him and leave the room. Report him to the police or just leave Louis forever. Liam has always been one to follow the rules, never wanting to get in trouble or upset other people. He was always classified as an angel or equivalent to a puppy. He was that kid in school who always reminded the teacher of the previous nights homework and stayed up late studying hard for a test that was a week away. Louis was the rule breaker and the 'devil child'. No one ever understood how Liam was friends with him. "He's a bad influence on you." People commonly told Liam, but he shrugged them off. Louis may have been a rebel kid, but he was caring and funny and Liam loved him to death. But even though Liam dealt with and got over a lot of the stupid stuff Louis has done in the pass, Louis thought this would be the final straw. The thing that finally makes Liam break their friendship because he doesn't want to get tangled in Louis' messes anymore. 

Louis stopped breathing when he felt Liam's arms tighten around his waist pulling him closer to his front and he silently whispered,"it's okay. I'm here." Louis definitely wasn't expecting that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii sorry for taking so long..I have this on wattpad too, my username is zapniall.

Harry spent the weekend in his room. Only coming out to use the bathroom or to eat. "I just really don't feel well." He said to his mum when she came knocking on his door Saturday night, worried that there was something seriously wrong with her son. "Are you sure?" Anne asked as she reached out and pet one of his curls. He nodded and gave her a half hearted smile,"just a bit of the flu. I'll be alright." He said, but it was way more than that. 

Harry spent the weekend replaying Friday night in his head. Thinking back to when he saw Mr. Tomlinson at the supermarket down to when their lips were connected. He thought Mr. Tomlinson wanted it just as much as he did, The way he looked at him and touched his face. Harry thought these were signs for him to make the move and when he did, he thought he felt sparks. And when Mr. Tomlinson pulled him in closer, he thought Mr. Tomlinson felt those sparks too. But he was wrong. He must've been wrong because Mr. Tomlinson shoved him away and sent him off. Mr. Tomlinson kissed him and threw him out like a used tissue. And Harry felt sad. Really sad. Not sad because Mr. Tomlinson rejected him, but sad because he felt like a fool. He made himself appear so vulnerable and easy and he doesn't even know Mr. Tomlinson's first name. Harry made himself appear like a first class slut, but he isn't. And he doesn't want Mr. Tomlinson to think of him like that. 

Maybe he has only known Mr. Tomlinson for a week and maybe he doesn't know his first name and maybe kissing him so unexpectantly was wrong and inappropriate, but he isn't a slut because sluts don't feel a spark when they kiss someone. do they?

Harry layed in his bed the whole weekend thinking and thinking and thinking. And he knew he needed to stop thinking because over thinking only makes situations worse, but he couldn't stop. He was analyzing every aspect of that night, well not even the night. Just the whole 20 minutes he had spent with Mr. Tomlinson. Going over in his head where he messed up and why he shouldn't have done this and why he shouldn't have done that and why was he such an idiot and he just couldn't stop himself. His mind was spinning, making him dizzy and he just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't because he was thinking too much. 

"Harry baby, lets go out to eat." his mum said as she stopped him in the hall on his way to the bathroom on Sunday night. He looked up at her, the blue and purple bags under his eyes heavy; making his eyes droop (this is what happens when one doesn't sleep because their mind is on a 24/7 roller coaster). His hair disheveled from being pressed against the pillow. His eyes blood shot and his cheeks puffy and red from the countless times he cried (he wasn't really crying because he was sad, but because of how stupid he felt and he didn't know what else to do with himself so crying just seemed like the reasonable thing to do). His mum leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek, frowning a bit as she took in his current state. "Harry, let's go to dinner and you can tell me what's wrong." she said as she rubbed her thumb against his cheek lightly. "I'm just sick, mum. I'm genna go back to bed." He said as he pulled away from her touch, but her frown deepened. "Harry." Anne said, her voice stern. He sighed because he knew he wouldn't be able to get away from her. She was his mum and she knew him. She knew when he was sick or when he was faking it or when he was sad or angry or any emotion you could think of, she knew what harry was and when he was. So he shrugged his shoulders and nodded at her because even though he didn't want to talk, maybe talking would be good and she was a mum and mums know everything.

\---

"Is this about a boy?" Anne said as the waiter set their food down and walked off. Harry scrunched his face up as he looked down at his plate, the steam from the food rising up and hitting his chin. He wanted to say no, tell her that him and Niall had just gotten into a fight and then she would tell him that they need to talk it out in order for everything to go back to how it was. He wanted to tell her this because how do you explain to your mum that you snogged your teacher and now you're an emotional mess- she probably wouldn't take that too well. "I'm taking that as a yes?" she said, snapping harry out of his thoughts. He looked up at her, eyes big and sad. She bent her head a little and rose an eyebrow,"what's his name?" her voice was soft and soothing, calming almost. Harry began to shake his leg under the table and bit his lip because he can't lie to her, Harry is shit at lying. "I-I don't know his name. He never told me it, but I um I've known him for a week and um he's nice and um yea." He managed to get out. He picked up his napkin and began to shred it, suddenly feeling the need to do something with his hands.

"You've known him for a week, but you don't know his name? So why are you so upset then? Does he already have a boyfriend? Is he not gay?" 

"Yes, he's definitely gay and no he doesn't-actually, I don't know if he has a boyfriend. I hope he doesn't."

"But you're not answering my question, why are you so upset with him?"

"I um I kissed him on Friday and um yea. H-he at first seemed like he wanted it and um I thought we both wanted it, but I guess I was wrong? He pushed me away and that was it and I don't know why i'm so sad I just um felt something I don't know." Harry crumbled the napkin he had been shredding in his hand, clenching his fist and unclenching it around the napkin. Even though he had only known Mr. Tomlinson for a week, there was something about him that made Harry attracted to him. Not just physically attracted, it was way more than that. It was like, the minute Harry saw him for the first time, there was something about him that made Harry weak at the knees. He made Harry nervous-so nervous. And made Harry feel happy, just by looking at him. It was weird, this all was weird because Harry has never felt like this before. And he knew it sounded cliche, but it was almost like he fell in love with Mr. Tomlinson at first sight.

Harry glanced up at his mum, she was chewing her food slowly, inspecting her plate as though it was the most interesting thing she has ever seen. She took a while before she finally spoke, taking her time so that she could form her thoughts into words that Harry would understand. "All I can really say is that, in order for anything to work in life-you must try. So this boy, if you feel like there really is something there then you just need to try to make things work. But you can't move too fast because rushing is never good. Just, if you really like him and you're sure about all this, just try. But I can't promise you you won't get hurt again, I can't promise anything actually. I can just wish you my luck and be there for you when you need me."

Harry grinned at his mum because she was right. He was going to try with Mr. Tomlinson. He felt something, something big when they kissed and he wasn't going to just ignore it.

\--

Louis tapped his foot against the ground as the students began to enter the class. They all glanced up at Louis, but quickly put their heads down. As though they didn't know how to act in front of him, which is understandable. After his mood swings last week and then storming off on Friday, he would be skeptical too. He looked down at his computer and opened up the attendance sheet, marking each student present as they walked in. As the bell rang, signaling that class was starting, Louis looked up at the door to see Niall, Zayn, and Harry walking in. His heart started pounding as he made eye contact with Harry. He looked down at his computer screen quick, marking them present.

His hands began to shake as he heard Niall and Harry whisper. "Everything will be alright, I'm sure Harry won't tell a person and if he does, i'll be here for you. Just pretend like it didn't happen." Liam had said to him that morning as he was leaving for work. Pretending like nothing happened was a lot easier said than done because Harry was sitting right there. All curls and red lips and dimples and just so beautiful. But Louis can't think this way because he's his teacher. Teachers don't think this way about their students. But teachers don't kiss their students either. One of the students coughed, bringing Louis back into reality. 

He looked up at his class and smiled tentatively. He cleared his throat and stood up,"So I just wanted to apologize for my actions last week. I went into teaching because I wanted to share my love of music with others and that obviously didn't happen last week. I really don't want you guys to leave this class hating it and well me. And the only way we can change this is if we work together. I'm not saying I won't ever get mad at you guys again, I'm only human. It's what we do. But I won't treat you kids like scum because you don't deserve that. I'll do my deep breathings when I can feel myself getting really worked up. And all I really want from you guys is to work hard, I know it's unfair that i'm dropping all this music on you with little time to practice. I know it's a lot of work, but please work with me. I'm sorry again and yea." Louis sat back down in his chair, scanning the kid's faces witch were moderately blank.

Louis bit the inside of his lip as the class remained silent. They all exchanged looks before Niall finally spoke up,"s'alright, Mr. Tomlinson. We'll work harder." Niall flashed him a big goofy grin, showcasing his crooked teeth. "Yea, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was a bit out of line, but it won't happen again..Well I mean as long as you don't scream at us like that again." Zayn said as he smirked a little at the end. The other girls and boys all joined in at the same time to tell him everything was okay and that they could never hate him and yada yada yada. Louis looked down at his feet and smiled to himself. He looked up again and glanced over at Harry, the only one in the class to not say a thing. Harry was just sitting there, ignoring his friends who were having a conversation right next to him. He was sitting there and staring, His expression clear of any emotion, just staring directly at Louis. Almost like he was looking into Louis' soul, Louis looked forward quickly and bit his lip again. 

\--

They spent the rest of class going over the music and discussing which sopranos would be singing part 1 (higher notes) and which were going to be part 2 (lower notes). He talked to the altos about their tone, explaining to them that they need to keep their mouths rounded at all time to achieve that womanly sound. If they were to continue singing the way they were, they would sound like little girls or pop stars on stage and no one wants to hear that. He went over with the tenners their notes because their notes were very high and would take a little bit of time for the boys to be able to reach them properly. He let the bass' go over their parts by themselves because they seemed like they had a better understanding of the music than everyone else-or that's just what he told them. In reality he didn't want to be a mere inches near Harry right now. He wouldn't be able to compose himself properly with Harry staring at him with his wide green eyes. Looking all innocent and pretty and Louis didn't trust himself completely. He knew he wouldn't kiss Harry again or even slightly touch him, but he wouldn't be able to stop himself from staring at the boy with the curls and the dimples and the green eyes and the smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Louis didn't want to admit it, but he felt something when his and Harry's lips met. Actually, he felt something the minute he first layed eyes on Harry. But he can't feel this way because Harry is so young and he's so much older and he's his teacher and that's that.

The bell rang and the students piled out of the class, each saying good bye to Louis as they walked out. Louis went to his office and sat down in his desk, pulling out paperwork that he still needed to fill out before the trip. "Mr. Tomlinson..ca-can I come in?" he looked up to see Harry standing in his door way, he was holding an envelope in his hand and Louis wanted to turn him away, tell him he was busy right now and that he would talk to him later. But Louis knew they needed to talk about Friday. He needed to tell Harry that they could never be anything more than student and teacher. He took a deep breathe before nodding for Harry to come in. Harry pulled the door shut behind him and sat at the chair in front of Louis' desk. Louis took another deep breath before he looked up to meet his eyes with Harry. "Whats your name? Your first name?" Harry asked without skipping a beat, taking Louis by surprise.

"Students don't need to know their teachers name."

"Students don't kiss their teachers either..please?"

"Louis."

"Hi Louis."

"Harry, we need to pretend like Friday never happened."

and with that, Harry's face dropped. His eyes grew big and he shut his mouth tight. He stood up and put the envelope onto Louis' desk. "No." he said simply and sternly. "Harr-" Louis began but harry cut him off again with a 'no' and walked out of his office.

Louis watched as the boy stormed out of the choir room. He knew Harry would be stubborn about wanting to forget the whole thing, but he didn't think he'd be that stubborn. Louis closed his eyes ad bit his lip hard, Harry was going to make this a living hell for him and he just knew it. He opened his eyes and grabbed the envelope Harry had left. He opened it and pulled a letter out that was folded three times over. it read:

Hi, if you're reading this, this means you tried to push me away. Well, i'm not having that. I may be young and your student, but i know what i feel and when i feel it. I'm not letting you go that easily and if you're going to put up a struggle than so be it. You'll accept me. I know it. Just look at me, i'm so cute. here's my number in case you ever need it: 234-154-3344  
Love,   
Harry xx.

Louis couldn't help but laugh at the last line because he was just so damn cute. But his smile faded quickly. How does he discreetly keep clear of Harry? Louis placed his head on his desk and let out a long groan because this job was going to be even more stressful than it already was.

\--

Harry watched from the side of the parking lot as Mr. Tom-Louis loaded his briefcase and laptop into the backseat of his car. He looked around quick, making sure the parking lot was clear of all other faculty members and students before walking over to Louis' car. He wasn't planning on stalking Louis after school, he was leaving footie practice and just happened to see him in the parking lot and Harry just couldn't help himself. He was attracted to Louis like a magnet, he couldn't keep away.

Louis was bent over in the backseat, digging something (presumably his keys) out of his briefcase. Harry checked out his bum before making it known that he was there. He noticed how plumped and curved it was and all he wanted to do was run his big hands against it. When Louis began to pull out from the back seat, Harry moved closer and placed his hand on Louis' shoulder."Jesus fucking christ, Harry!" Louis yelled as he jumped back and clutched his heart."You scared me half to death! what are you doing out here?!" Louis exclaimed as he slammed his back door shut and moved to the drivers door, heart still pounding from Harry scaring him like that. 

Harry looked at the man, his blue eyes shining even brighter against the sun. His fringe was all messed up from the wind, half of it hanging in his eyes. Harry reached forward, moving the hair that had fallen to the side. He let his fingers linger against Louis' face, his skin warm and begging Harry to continue touching. Louis absent mindedly leaned into the touch for a mere second, enjoying the gentle feel of Harry's fingers, but then he jerked back. "Harry, please don't make this hard for me." Louis warned as he opened his door. 

Harry took another step closer to him, this sudden burst of confidence raging through him. "Did you read my letter?" Harry asked, his voice low. Louis looked at harry, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked almost mad."Harry." Louis started, he bit his lip hard before finishing his sentence, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please do not follow me out here again or i'll report you to the principal." Louis got into the front seat of his car and slammed the door shut. He started the car and peeled out of the lot, leaving Harry standing all by himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry repeated to himself. Harry knew he would be mad about the letter and him basically demanding a relationship between them, but he never expected for Louis to literally pretend like nothing happen. He never believe Louis was serious when he said it back in the office. And then he threatened Harry! Harry could feel the tears well up in his eyes as it really hit him-Louis really didn't want Harry. Harry's feelings meant nothing to him. Louis would never be Harry's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this on wattpad also..my username on wattpad is zapniall.

Louis had ignored Harry for the rest of the week. Well, not really ignore ignore. He just treated him like a student. Nothing more and nothing less.Harry would ask a question on the music and he would answer it. Harry would raise his hand to answer a question he asked the whole class and Louis would call on him. Louis would give compliments to Harry whenever he sang a song perfectly or even when he sang just a section perfectly, but Louis did all this for each and every student he had. Harry got no special treatment, which was okay, but even when class was over Louis treated him like a student. He'd pretended like nothing had ever happened between them, at all. It was like Louis erased that kiss with Harry from his mind completely. And this killed Harry on the inside.

Harry didn't understand anything. He felt something with each time he looked at Louis and his mom told him to try for what he believed was right. He believed that him and Louis were right, were meant to be together. He thought Louis felt the same way because of the way his eyes lingered on him from time to time or how he would just lose focus on his lips. But if he felt something for Harry, why was he acting like he was nothing? Harry may not know much on love or relationships, but he knows that this isn't how they're supposed to work or even start. He knew that he shouldn't be going home each day feeling like complete shit. He shouldn't feel the need to lie in bed at all hours, he shouldn't feel like this after one simple kiss with a man he hardly knew. 

Maybe Harry was a bit clingy and needy of Louis after just a single kiss and maybe he should just get over it and pretend like nothing happened like Louis is. But maybe Louis shouldn't just pretend like nothing happen. Maybe he should put Harry's feelings into consideration and properly talk to him about their situation. Harry just wants Louis to give him a chance because he feels that they could have something really special. Harry just wants Louis to look past the fact that he's his student and just see him as Harry Styles, a boy he likes. 

\---

Louis ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily as he looked down at the pile of papers he had to read and grade."This is the last time I have those kids write a reflection on anything." He mumbled to himself as he picked up the pile and put them in his bag, planning on reading them sometime during the weekend. He gathered all his things together and left his office, shutting the lights off and locking it on his way out. He walked through the school, smiling and waving goodnight to the custodians as they cleaned each class.

As he walked to his car, he stopped in his tracks and swore under his breath. Harry was standing there, wearing a big black sweatshirt with a hood that covered nearly his whole face. He was looking down at the ground, lost in his thoughts. Louis took a deep breath and continued walking toward the younger lad, telling himself over and over in his head that he would handle this in a mature matter and will not crack and give in to Harry's wants and needs. Well, not just Harry's wants and needs. 

Louis didn't like to admit it, but he did like Harry. he liked him a lot. With each time he made eye contact with Harry, his breath would hitch and his heart would speed up. He always found himself losing focus and day dreaming about him. He may make it seem like he doesn't like Harry or that he doesn't want to pursue their relationship, but it's actually all he wants. He wants to be able to hold Harry's hand as they walk down the street and cuddle him till he falls asleep and place little kisses to each of his cheeks and he just wants him. But he knows he can't have him. And he knows that by the time Harry is out of school, he won't feel the same about Louis anymore. He'll realize that Louis is too old for him and he won't want to be with someone like that. So Louis decided that even if he were to try a relationship with him, it wouldn't be worth it in the end because Harry will get bored with him. 

"Harry." Louis said coldly as he approached his car and unlocked the back door, chucking his stuff in there and then slamming the door. He glanced up at Harry who was just standing there, staring at him. He unlocked the driver side door and looked over at Harry again and then up at the sky. It was dark out and there was a cold breeze and a light drizzle had started. He looked back at Harry, so little and innocent, no matter how badly he just wanted to get into his car and drive off, he couldn't. He couldn't let Harry walk home alone. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked quietly and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. His smile grew so big it looked like it hurt. "This doesn't mean anything though. I just don't think it would be a very good idea for you to walk home alone in the dark and rain." Louis said quickly, making sure Harry understood that this meant nothing. nothing at all. Harry nodded and climbed into the car quickly and Louis go into the drivers side, turning on the engine and pulling out.

"I told you not to sit outside of my car." Louis said as they pulled up to a red light. "I know." Harry said quietly.  
"So why were you?  
"I-I can't stay away.I was just out for a walk and I ended up going a lot further than i expected and then I saw your car still in the lot and um I-I don't want to forget." Harry whispered the last part.  
"Stop, Harry"  
"Stop what? My feelings?"  
Louis gripped the steering wheel hard and kept his eyes on the road, not daring to glance at the boy.  
"Why don't you understand that i'm your teacher. There can't be any feelings between us."  
"You being my teacher didn't stop you from kissing me! And it sure doesn't stop me from feeling this way! I like you, Louis. I like you a lot and i can't handle you pushing me away anymore. I'm not some fucking rag doll that you play with once and throw under your bed and you forget about it." Tears were streaming down Harry's face now. He was always an easy crier, it was just something he couldn't control. Whenever he got the least bit worked up or sad, the tears started pouring.  
"You're not a fucking rag doll." Louis said through gritted teeth as he pulled in front of Harry's house. He continued to look straight, not daring to look at the blubbering boy besides him. He was having a hard time holding back tears himself.  
"Please. I-I look into my eyes and tell me to leave you alone and I-I will. I'll n-never wait outside of your car again and I won't ever try to talk to you about us again and we-we will have a regular student/teacher relationship. Just look into my eyes and say you don't want me. Tell me to leave you alone."  
Louis closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath."Leave me alone, Harry." He repeated in his head over and over before he opened his eyes. He turned in his seat and looked at Harry and he wish he hadn't, His face was red and puffy, his hood pulled down showing his curly hair which was sticking up in all different directions, his eyes blood shot and the green orbs piercing. His lower lip was pouted out and quivering. 

Louis bit his lip hard, to the point where he could almost taste blood. He settled his eyes on Harry's abnormally large hands first, then to his chin, then to his nose, and finally he locked them on his eyes. He stared at him for a few minutes, trying to find his voice. Trying to tell harry 'leave me alone.' But the words just wouldn't form and if he opened his mouth, he may just start crying. Crying because he hates this. He hates that he likes Harry so much and that he can't have him. That it's frowned upon. He hates that Harry makes him so anxious and nervous and emotional. He hates all of this.

"Say it." Harry whispered. And Louis shook his head slowly because he couldn't say it. He just couldn't. "Fuck everything." Louis mumbled as he reached forward and cupped Harry's face in his hands, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Harry responded immediately, moving his lips slowly against Louis'. He traced his hands up Louis' biceps and placed them on his shoulders, squeezing lightly. Louis parted his lips and Harry took the chance to slide his tongue in, exploring his mouth. 

Louis knew this was wrong, so wrong. But it felt so right. Like he was meant to be in Harry's arms. Like his lips were meant to be against Harry's. Like he was meant to be Harry's. Maybe Harry will get tired of Louis within a month or two and maybe people will find out and Louis' life will be ruined, but as of right now, he couldn't give a single fuck. He felt right with Harry and he just wants to hold onto this feeling forever.

Louis pulled apart, resting his forehead against Harry's, eyes still closed. "Please don't pretend like this didn't happen." Harry whispered, gasping for breathe in between. Louis nodded his head,"never." Harry connected their lips again, smiling as mid kiss.

\---

"What gives, Styles?" Zayn says the second Harry opens his front door. "Hi!" Harry squealed with a huge smile on his face, moving to the side giving Zayn and Niall room to come through the door. "Yea, Harry. What gives?" Niall asks as he kicks off his trainers and walks to the living room, plopping himself down on the couch. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused as he followed the two boys into the living room. "We haven't seen you in like two weeks and out of no where you invite us over?" Zayn says, looking Harry up and down. "I've seen you everyday at school for the past 2 weeks." Harry says as he sits on the arm chair, opposite of the couch. "Yea, but you didn't talk. You were just kinda there, but not really." Niall said. Harry frowned and looked between the two boys. He didn't mean to shut them out for the past 2 weeks, he had just been so worked up with thinking about Louis that he didn't have it in him to hang out with his best mates. But now that him and Louis are well-well he doesn't know exactly what they are. They haven't declared themselves as anything-yet. But they're a lot more than student-teacher and a lot more than friends.But now that he is happy and Louis said he wouldn't push him away anymore, he felt ready to hang out with his friends again. He hadn't realized how much he missed them.

"I'm sorry." Harry says in a small voice. "Don't sweat it, Harry. We're just glad to have you back." Niall said with a big smile on his face and Zayn nodded in agreement. Harry smiled at them both and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty because he was keeping such a big secret from them. A secret that was going to be a big part of his life. It was bad enough that he's been best mates with them his entire life and they still don't know about his sexuality, but now he has to keep Louis from them too. This was going to be difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! It's my senior year of high school and I've just been super busy with everything lately..my graduation is in a few weeks so things are going to be a lot more hectic for me, but I'll try to update more frequently! I took this off of wattpad and tumblr..okay bye enjoy

Louis cupped his hands around his mug of tea. The steam from the boiling beverage rising up and hitting his face, making it a little moist and warm. He brought it to his lips and took a sip, the warm liquid traveling down his throat and heating him up instantly. He was happy. Really happy. Harry was his-his-well he doesn't know exactly what to refer to him as other than just his. They hadn't made anything official yet, but Harry was Louis' and Louis was Harry's and that made Louis happy. 

He knew though, that he could never show his affection for Harry in public (unless they ran away together ). He couldn't give harry little kisses and gather him into a big hug when he see's him. He couldn't brag about him to everyone and anyone. He couldn't ever meet his parents. He can't do anything besides keep this a secret. Harry is 16 and Louis is 25 and while the age really isn't the problem (well not the legal problem, Harry's parents would probably have a problem with their son dating a much older man) it's the fact that Harry is Louis' student. And that's where they run into problems because its illegal. Louis can go to jail and lose everything he ever worked for. He should probably be a responsible adult and stop things with Harry, but he can't. There's just something about him that makes Louis not care about the risks or his future. He just wants to be with Harry. 

"Lou, I'm home." Louis looked up from his cup of tea to see Liam walking into the kitchen, carrying take out containers and beaming from ear to ear (as usual). "Hey, Li." Louis smiled as Liam placed a container in front of him. "I was on my way home and decided I was too tired and lazy to make myself anything to eat and I figured you'd be just as tired with all the work you've been doing with this trip lately. So I picked us up some dinner!" Liam said as cheerful as ever. "Ahh you're the best!" Louis said as he opened the container and started scooping food into his mouth. 

Liam really was the best and not just because of the food he brought home for Louis, but because he's always there for Louis. After Liam found out about Louis kissing Harry (the first time), Liam was extremely understanding. He just explained to Louis that he needs to be professional about the situation and to just let Harry down easy. And Louis tried, he really tried to follow what Liam said, but he couldn't. And now he can't let Harry go. Not now that he finally has him in his grasps. But Louis can't tell Liam this because maybe he was understanding over a little snog, but how would he react if he knew Louis was starting a relationship with his 16 year old student? He can't tell Liam anything because Louis needs him in his life, and he thinks that if he tells Liam about Harry, he may just leave. Finally done with dealing with Louis' shit. He won't want to get involved with Louis and Harry because maybe he would get in trouble with the law too just for knowing about it, and then he would leave. Packing his bags and never talking to Louis again. And Louis can't have that. He wants both Liam and Harry in his life and if keeping Harry a secret from Liam is what he has to do, then it'll be done. It may sound selfish of Louis, but he doesn't know how else to go about the situation.

"How are things with Harry?" Liam asked casually. Louis kept his eyes locked on his food as he talked, knowing that if Liam looked into them, he'd see straight through him. "Great. He hasn't tried to talk to me besides on a student-teacher level since I told him that we needed to forget that anything happened. He's a lot maturer than I thought." Louis got up from the table, sticking his half full container of food in the fridge, suddenly losing his appetite. "Well that's great! I'm proud of you, Louis." Liam said around a mouth full of food. Louis let out a quiet 'yeah' as he pated Liam's shoulder and walked out of the kitchen, he couldn't sit with him anymore. "Oh wait, Louis!" Louis turned around, Liam was standing from the table now too, throwing out his empty container and putting his utensils in the sink."my mum called, she wants me to come visit for the weekend. You're welcome to come if you want." Liam's smile was big as he invited louis and normally, he would accept. He loved visiting Liam's family, they always treated him like he was their other son, but he couldn't spend time with Liam and his family now, knowing he lied to Liam is going to drive him crazy for-well until he doesn't have to lie anymore. And if Louis spends the weekend with Liam, Liam will know something's off with the way Louis is acting and will demand what is going on and Louis can't let that happen. So he lies, again. "Aw thanks, but I have so much work to get done with the field trip coming up and all. Next trip!" Liam smiles and accepts Louis' excuse. 

That night Louis tosses and turns in his bed. Not able to get a wink of sleep and its all because he lied to Liam. They never lie to each other, they're always open on everything. Louis isn't sure how long he'll be able to keep this from Liam, he's not sure how long before he'll crack. 

\--

Harry walked with Zayn in the light snowfall. "Can we just skip lessons today." Zayn mumbled as he kicked his foot against the ground. "I wish, but both our mums would bite our heads off." Harry said. Zayn chuckled and nodded in agreement. Harry looked up at the sky as he walked, the soft flakes landing against his face and chilling it. He looked back down and rub his arm against his cheek, wiping away the wet from the snowflakes. He hasn't seen Louis since that night in his car. Harry went the whole weekend smiling and being cheerful as ever all because of Louis. He may not have known him that long or know him very well, but he makes him really happy and giddy. All Harry had wanted since that night in the car was to see Louis again. He was anticipating getting to chorus, he just wanted to burst into the class and run to Louis and hug him and kiss him and snuggle against him. But of course, he'll have to sit through class like a good boy and wait till everyone's gone. And he's okay with that because he will do anything to be with Louis. He's okay with making sacrifices and keeping everything a secret, Louis is worth it. He's worth it all. 

"Harry." Harry looked over at Zayn who had his eyebrows scrunched together,"yea?" Harry asked stopping slowly as he realized something was off with the way Zayn had said his name. Zayn stopped a few steps in front of Harry and turned to him. "Um, promise you won't say anything?" Zayn asked as he bit his lip and looked at the ground. Harry nodded slowly, confused and also worried as to what Zayn was trying to say. "I-I was at Niall's last week and we were on the computer playing games and he went to go grab some crisps from the kitchen and he told me to pause the game while he was gone so I did and while I waited I opened up the Internet to go on facebook and I went to type in the search bar when the internet history popped up and his latest search was gay porn and um yea." Zayn said quickly as he stared down at the ground. Harry continued to stare at Zayn as he processed what he had just said. "And it's okay if he's gay, I'm okay with that, but a lot of people won't be and if my parents find out they won't be and I don't know about his family either and I'm just kind of worried." Zayn said in one breath as he looked up at Harry, his eyes wide and pleading for help. Harry scrunched his face together, Niall was gay? Why hadn't he ever told them? Well, Harry kinda understands, he still hasn't told them that he's gay yet either. But if Niall's gay and Zayns worried about people finding out, then should he be worried about people finding out he's gay too? Will everyone in school treat him differently? Will he be mocked and teased? Harry bit his lip and thought for a second, he doesn't want niall to know they know, he wants Niall to come out to them when he feels he's ready, that's what Harry would want. "Um, lets just wait until he comes out to us and then we'll go forward from there?" Harry said, but it came out as more of a question, like he needed Zayn's approval of how they go about this. Zayn nodded slowly. "But we'll always be there for him and protect him, right?" Harry asked quickly and Zayn looked up and nodded his head. "Always." Zayn said with a serious expression. Harry started walking again after that and Zayn followed, the rest of their walk to school was silent. 

\--

"Class! Our trip is in a mere week. We still have a lot to get done and we will work a lot in class, but I really need you all to work hard at home too. We won't get much accomplished if you only practice in class! Now open your music to the last piece, we need to work on this section more than anything else." Louis said as he opened his music. The class followed pursuit and Louis began directing them through the song, stopping them every so often to redo a measure or to help the sopranos who were having difficulties hitting the higher notes. The class went smoothly, everyone worked as they were suppose to and even though he was teaching, he spent a lot of the class watching harry from the corner of his eye. All he wanted was to wrap his arm around his shoulders and listen to him giggle as he told silly jokes. He wanted to turn and full on stare at him, but that would cause a few students to become skeptical and they cannot have that. So he acted as he should and did his work. 

10 minutes before the class ended, he stopped everyone and had them put their music away so that he could continue to talk about the trip."Now, you all are going to have to get a buddy. This buddy will sit with you on the ride to the airport, on the plane, any bus ride we take from there on, and you will room with them. You will be spending basically the entire trip with this buddy. You all can pick your buddy now, once you've picked your buddy, write your names down on this sheet." Louis said as he put the "buddy sheet" on top of the piano. The class began to talk to one another, figuring out who was going to buddy with who. 

"Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis turned to the sound of his name, Harry, Niall, and Zayn were all standing in front of him now, looking amongst themselves. "I can't do a group of 3." Louis said, already knowing what they were going to ask. He knew they were going to have this problem, he had it all planned out. He was actually originally going to form pairs for everyone, but then him and Harry happened and he change his mind. He knew that by having the class choose their own partners, one of the 3 boys would be left out and he would have to room with that left over boy and the only boy who would be willing to room with Louis would be Harry. He would be able to cuddle and kiss him all night and he wanted that really bad. So he knew this would happen, it's what he planned. 

"Well, then what do we do?" Niall asked. Louis looked amongst the boys, making it seem like he was thinking about what to do. "I suppose one of you could room with me and-" Louis was suddenly cut off by a "I'll room with you." Louis was shocked because it wasn't harry who offered, it was Zayn. "Um oh okay, Zayn. I'll room with you and Niall and Harry will room together." Louis said slowly as his eyes darted to Harry's who looked just as shocked as he did. Zayn smiled and turned away from them, grabbing his bag and swiftly leaving the class. "It's me and you, Haz!" Niall said ecstatically as he hit Harry's shoulder. "Yeah!" Harry said some what cheerfully, he tried his hardest to hide his disappointment. 

\--

As soon as the final bell rang, Harry was out of his seat and racing out of his maths lesson. "Harry, where ya going?" Niall yelled out. Harry turned around and yelled back,"I gotta grab something from my locker, go on without me my mums picking me up today." He lied. Niall nodded and waved as he turned and walked with the flow of students out the schools entrance. 

Harry continued on his way towards the chorus room. Passing by numerous students who were making their way out of the school. He passed by teachers too, each smiled and waved to him a goodbye for the day. When he got to the door of the chorus room, he looked around to make sure no one was out in the hall at that time, he didn't want anyone to see him entering the room. When he made sure the coast was clear, he went in.

It was empty and very quiet except for the sound of finger tips against a keyboard. Harry made his way slowly to Louis' office, being very quiet (even though they were the only ones in the room and the chances of anyone walking in were slim to none). "Harry." Louis said as Harry walked into the office, not even turning away from his computer screen. "Hi." Harry said breathlessly as a large smile creeped onto his face. Louis stood from his desk and turned around, Harry bit his lip, trying to make the grin on his face not so big and goofy. Louis was biting his lip too, he reached up and pushed his fringe out of his face. "How was your day?" He asked and harry chuckled. "What's so funny?" Louis asked with an eyebrow quirked up. "Just kiss me." Harry said around little giggles, he had been waiting since Friday night to kiss Louis again, he wasn't in the mood for small talk right now. Louis could feel his cheeks heat up at the forwardness of the young lad. Harry stepped closer to Louis, staring into his blue orbs. Louis cupped Harry's cheeks and leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry's. 

It was light and slow at first, taking their time as they moved their lips in sync. Harry parted his lips slightly and Louis took this as an invite to slip his tongue into the boys mouth. They worked their tongues together, sliding against one another. Louis moved his hands to the back of Harry's neck, pulling him in more and pressing his lips harder. Harry placed his hands on Louis' hips, circling his thumbs against his hip bones. Harry tightened his grip on Louis' hips and pushed him back against the desk, pushing hard against him. Louis bit onto Harry's bottom lip and tugged softly as he pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. They both stood there, pushed against eachother and breathing heavily. Harry slid his hands up Louis' sides, sliding them up and down. Louis leaned his forehead on Harry's shoulder, pulling the boy even closer to him and with this Harry wrapped his arms around the man.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding onto each other and occasionally rubbing their hands up and down the others sides or back."I want to room with you." Harry said, finally breaking the silence. Louis lifted his head from Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes,"I know." He said quietly. Harry pulled his bottom lip in between his two from teeth. Harry knew why Zayn volunteered so quickly, because of Niall. He may had said he was okay with Niall being gay, but that doesn't mean he's not weirded out. Zayn has never had a gay friend before so it'll take some time for him to get used to it. It may sound like a terrible thing, that Zayn doesn't want to share a room with Niall because he's gay, but there's nothing he can do to change it. Harry is giving Zayn the benefit of the doubt for now, but he just hopes Zayn doesn't end his friendship with Niall. He just hope Zayn gets over whatever this is he's suddenly feeling about being alone with Niall. 

Louis reached up and poked Harry's cheek until a small smile creeped up and where he was poking, a dimple appeared. Louis smiled too and leaned in, pecking Harry's lips. "I want to room with you too, maybe Zayn will change his mind?" Louis said, trying to reassure him. Harry nodded slowly and shrugged his shoulders."maybe." He said quietly. "Hey." Louis said softly, Harry looked up with big eyes. "This weekend my roommate, Liam, is going to be out of town..how would you like to spend the weekend with me?" The smile that broke out on Harry's face was so big, he wrapped his arms tight around Louis' neck and began feverishly kissing him. "I'm taking this as a yes." Louis said in between kisses.


End file.
